Mommy's Beautiful
by LostInTheCloudsx3
Summary: Niley. xD
1. Mommy's Beautiful

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

21 year old Nick Gray walked into his house which was completely silent. He had had a rough day at the recording session that day and was extremely tired. Slipping his shoes off, he walked up to his room. Shrugging, he loosened his tie and opened the door to his room noisily; barely acknowledging his sleeping wife or his daughter who seemed to be staring at her mother's face with an intense interest.

"SHHH!" hissed the one and half year-old, making him stop suddenly. Nick turned around confused. He looked at her with a questioning look.

"Mommy sleeping," she explained to her dad pointing at her mother with that adorable voice; her blue eyes that she had got from her mom wide with innocence.

Nick smiled looking at the two ladies that had so much impact in his life, one sleeping and the other staring at him with an accusing expression. He walked over and put his hand out offering to carry the younger one, who accepted it with delight. She giggled as her father attacked her little pink cheeks with kisses, being sure not to wake her mother up no matter what.

Nick gazed back down at the figure sleeping on their bed and whispered,"Mommy's beautiful, isn't she, baby girl?" The little girl nodded as if her life depended on it; her eyes twinkling.

Nick laughed lightly and placed a hand gently on her head," Whoa, slow down there, you're gonna hurt your head." She laid her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes.

"Well, so are you," he informed her, she sighed dramatically burying her head deeper into his shoulder. He smiled imagining how much of a drama queen she was going to turn out to be when she grew older, just like her mother. He lightly tickled her sides and she giggled and tried to tickle him by scratching his neck.

Both of them were so involved with each other that they hadn't realized that Miley' had woken up.

"Aww, aren't you two just adorable…" She gushed.

Nick smiled. "Hello to you too," he said as he leaned down and placed a soft kiss on her cheek and she returned it with a peck on the lip.

"Mommy!" The little girl yelled and jumped onto her mother's lap.

"Glad to see you missed me," Nick joked as Miley laughed holding onto their daughter.

"I love you daddy." Said the daughter consoling her dad.

"I love you too sweetie." He said smiling down at her to let her know he wasn't serious.

"Hey, what about me?" Miley asked; pretending to be hurt.

"I love you too." Both of them said together.

"I love you both too." She said as she got up. "Now come on, both of you. It's time you both had a bath. Patty you need to go to bed and Nick… your stinking." She said laughing and darting out of the room before he could say anything more.

"I'll get you for that later!" came his answer. He laughed and shook his head to himself. He looked at the picture frame on the night table which held the photo of his beautiful family. Silently thanking god for all that he was blessed for, he made his way into the bathroom; turning on the hot water.

There was nothing more he could and would wish for.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

**A/N: This is only my second story on fanfic. And hoestly, I don't think it's that good.**

**Well, please tell me what you guys think. Pweeeaasee? :)**


	2. Paint, Joe, Lullaby

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything. Nothing. Nothing. Nothing. **

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Miley woke up the nest day, wrapped in a blanket. She sleepily reached out to the opposite side of the bed with her eyes still closed to feel her husband. They flew open as she felt the air, the bed and pillows, but no Nick. Sitting bolt upright, she called out to him, "Nick!"

"Yes, ma'am?" He asked her poking his head inside the room wearing an adorable expression.

Miley could not help but giggle at the sight of him. His hair was really wild. And his shirt was colored in many different colors with what Miley guessed was water colors. And on his left cheek was a green line of paint. "What were you doing?" she giggled out.

"Oh, this?" he asked pointing at the shirt casually and walking into the room and sitting beside her.

"And this." She said laughing while smoothing out his hair and wiping his cheek.

"Well, our little girl decided that she wanted to paint and she wanted me to help. And then… Well, long story short, she got bored with the paper and found my face and shirt better materials to paint on."

"And the hair…?"

"That was when she was trying to get me into a more comfortable position for her; she found it very easy to just grab hold of my hair pulling from side to side."

Miley was laughing so hard that she could barely breathe. And when Patty cried, "Daddy, I wasn't done with you, come back!" it just made her laugh harder; clutching her sides.

"Help me," he squeaked while Miley just shook her head mercilessly.

"What's taking so long?" their daughter came trotting into the room a cute; innocent expression spread wide across her face and the cuteness showing in her voice, clearly frustrated that her dad had been keeping her waiting. "Mommy!" she cried when she noticed her mother had woken up, and flung herself into her arms. Her mother caught her, dropping a light kiss on her forehead making the little angel smile. "Hi sweetheart."

"Mommy, doesn't daddy look pwetty?"

"Of course he does." Miley said earning a glare from her love. "Absolutely dreamy," she said holding back her laughter.

"You just wait, Miley Ray. One day I will be the one laughing."

"We'll see about that." She said giving him a smug grin.

Getting impatient, the little girl jumped off the bed and starting pulling on her father's fingers asking him to come with her so she could finish her masterpiece.

Taking pity on her husband, Miley reached over and gently released the tiny hand from his fingers.

"Sweetheart, why don't we go get you ready so we can go see Uncle Joe and aunt Lilly?"

She let go, nodding excitedly and took off to her room before Miley had the chance to even stand up. She sure had a lot of energy for her age and size.

Miley got up and ruffled Nick's hair leaving a kiss onto his mass of curly hair. "Get yourself cleaned."

Miley found her digging her closet when she walked into her room. After helping her pick out an outfit that Patty was happy with, she helped her take a bath and into the cute pink skirt with hearts printed onto it and cute little shirt. When they were done, Miley leaned down and kissed the girl lightly on the tip of her nose making her squeal in delight.

"Mommy, will Uncle Joey play with me?" she wanted to know.

"Of course he will, after all you are his favorite niece." Miley said, causing her daughter's smile to grow wider. She never stopped smiling, another reason to why everyone loved her so much. Well, what did they expect? She WAS the daughter of the one and only 'Smiley-Miley'.

Nick walked into the room all washed up and dressed and kept Patty company while Miley went to get dressed herself. A little while later, she walked downstairs. Father and daughter looked up and smiled at her which she returned with her signature million-dollar smile. Nick knelt down and Patty leapt onto his back wrapping her tiny little arms around his neck for support while he held onto her little feet to make sure she doesn't fall. Miley grabbed his keys and threw them to him. The happy family walked out, Nick opened the back door dropping the little girl inside and locked the doors as Miley slipped into the passenger seat of Nick's car.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Uncle Joey!" exclaimed the adorable little girl as she caught sight of her favorite uncle.

"Munchkin!" he greeted her with the same enthusiasm and spinned her around.

"Joe stop, she's gonna feel drowsy or you might hurt her." Miley said, her 'mother' instinct kicking in.

"Nice to see you too, sis." He kidded; giving her a one-armed hug holding her daughter in the other arm. Miley just laughed it off.

After they had walked inside and the four –or five—of them had exchanged hellos, Nick went over to Joe who was holding Patty and put his arms out. She quickly jumped into her father's arms throwing her arms around his neck.

"Traitor…" muttered Joe, making everyone laugh.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Good night, baby girl." Whispered Nick as he tucked Patty under her covers and placed a pillow on either side and handed her teddy bear to her as Miley pushed a stray strand of dark curly hair out of her face.

"I love you mommy and daddy." She replied yawning.

"We love you too." Miley told her and placed a kissed on her right cheek at the same moment Nick did on her left cheek.

"Sing to me mommy?" In her opinion, her mother's voice was the best and most angelic in the whole world.

Lay your head down,  
On my shoulder,  
And close your eyes,  
Tell me softly,  
That you'll love me,  
For the rest of our lives…

Let me kiss the,  
Tears on your face,  
There's no need to cry,  
Just listen to me,  
When I'm singing,  
Your lullaby.

When I watch you sleeping,  
There's nowhere on earth I'd rather be,  
I feel your heart beating,  
And I know its calling out to me…

**(Your lullaby by: Icarus. Love that song!)**

The little girl was already sleeping; with a slight smile on her face showing the state of peace she was at. This was the only lullaby that made her sleep no matter what and only when her mother was the one singing. Nick was looking at her with an adoring expression on his face.

"What?" she whispered lightly giggling.

Getting up and turning off the light, he walked out of the room pulling Miley along with him and shut the door. "You're amazing, you know that?"

Biting her lip, she looked down and blushed. No matter how many years she had known him, she still hadn't gotten used to his compliments.

"No really, you are." He said again seriously.

Laughing at the sincerity in his voice, Miley laughed. "Thank you."

Nick pulled her closer and touched their lips. Miley wrapped her arms around his neck as he pulled her even closer. Miley's fingers ran through his curly hair. Pulling away; Nick put their foreheads together so that they were looking right into each others eyes.

"I love you, Miley Ray."

"I love you too, Nick J"

Nick smiled as he leaned closer to capture her lips in yet another intensifying kiss.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

**A/N: Hey guys! Ok, I actually liked this one. I can't believe some of you actually read my story. Thank you, Thank you, and Thank you! I owe you all big time. And I decided I might be updating this. And most probably there will be NO drama. Just fluff and cuteness. Do me a favor again and review. Please? You will? Thank you!**


	3. Wake Up! Date, Late

**I've been trying to post this for two days, but FF was going through some "technical glitch". Finally, it lemme post this. Well, hope you like it. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything! Everything belongs to their rightful owners. That's right, I'm miserable coz I don't own anything. :(**

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

The next morning Miley woke up due to the bright sunlight. She carefully got up being sure not to wake Nick up since his arms had been wrapped tightly around her waist. He groaned as soon as she got up making her laugh. Nick rolled over and buried his head into her pillow before dozing off again. Miley leaned down and lightly ruffled his curls; after which she skipped into her closet to pick something to wear. Then she proceeded to wake Nick.

"Nicky, wake up." She said while shaking him.

"Mmmmm." Came the mumbled protest.

"Come on Nick. Wakey wakey."

"No." He replied as he rolled on his back and stuffed a pillow on his face to block the blinding lights.

Sighing, she decided that she would try to wake him up again a little later and walked into her daughter's soft pink walled room, and was not surprised to find the little girl already awake still lying in bed. This was becoming a ritual for the. Patty would wake up but lie in bed until someone came to wake her up.

"Hey baby girl" Miley cooed softly.

Turning to look at her mother; her eyes instantly sparkled as her cute little face lit up with a smile. She sat up immediately and threw her arms around Miley as she kneeled down next to the bed. Miley wrapped her arms around her tiny daughter and stood up carrying her. She placed a light kiss to Patty's cheek, and Patty returned it with a sloppy kiss on her cheek. Miley laughed.

"You wanna wake daddy up?"

The little girl nodded her eyes full of mischief. Miley smiled and carried her back into the room she shared with her husband who was now quite oblivious to anything going around him. Finding him in the exact same position she left him, Miley shook her head thinking about how lazy he was only to look at the little girl doing the same thing. She smiled thinking about how much alike they both were, something Nick had always complained about.

Miley leaned down and gently dropped the little girl on the floor. Patty immediately ran to her dad and climbed the bed as Miley watched with amusement. The little girl sat on her dad's stomach making her mom laugh and started bouncing up and down, which earned nothing but a simple groan from him.

Patty looked at her mom, frowning, her cute little forehead crinkled; clearly disappointed that she hadn't been able to wake him up. Spotting the disappointment in her eyes, Miley walked into the bathroom and filled a cup of water and handed it to her, she smiled as she slowly tilted the cup letting the cool contents of the cup fall into his face which made him sit up startled. Finally realizing his current situation he let out yet another groan as Patty started bouncing again; her hair bouncing with her.

"Mileyyy." He whined.

"Yes?" She asked giggling.

"Why'd you do this?" he said still in his whiny voice.

"I didn't do anything. Don't blame me, blame your daughter."

"No, I know she wouldn't have done that by herself. Look, she's a perfect little angel." He said pointing at his daughter who had stopped bouncing and leaned her head onto his chest while he stroked her tiny hair.

"What do you expect? She's the daughter of two actors!"

Nick laughed. "Your right." He said as Patty looked up and gave him her most innocent look making his heart melt.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Pwease mommy, can I come?" Patty asked while hugging her mother's legs and her voice shook. Miley looked down at the little girl who was looking up at her with her blue eyes wide; pleading and her lower lip trembling. Her heart almost broke; she looked back up at Nick silently asking him if she could go with them on their date. Nick shook his head, Miley sighed deeply; torn in between Nick and Patty. This was not the first time this they were stuck in this situation; it happened each time they left her here to go on a date or something.

Nick kneeled down so he was eye level with the little girl and gently pulled her away from his wife. "What's the matter, baby girl? Don't you like staying with gramma?"

"But I'll miss you…" she whispered hoping it would work; which it almost did.

Nick closed his eyes to keep from giving in to those ocean blue orbs and sighed; he opened them and hugged her tight. "It's just for one night."

"I'll still miss you…" she repeated.

"How about if you're a good girl and stay with gramma tonight, I'll take you out for ice cream tomorrow? And then we can even go to the park. How's that sound?"

The little girl smiled slightly and nodded reluctantly.

"That's my girl." Nick said and kissed her cheek. Miley kneeled down next to Nick and did the same as patty threw her arms her around her parents' necks and gave them a hug which they returned warmly.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"I love you, you know that?" Nick whispered in Miley's ear as they walked down the deserted beach; holding their footwear, along the shore as the waves slightly brushed their feet, after they had finished dinner. Nick had his arm wrapped around Miley's shoulder as she had her head leaning ever so slightly on his.

"Yeah, I do know that. I love you too." She whispered, picking her head up and looking at him. Both their eyes filled with nothing but love and care. This must have been the hundredth they told each other that, that night, but they could care less.

Nick placed a gentle kiss on her temple and watched her close her eyes in content relishing the feeling of his lips. Stopping abruptly and dropping his shoes, he brought his hands up to her face and caressed the flawless skin of her cheek. She opened her eyes and encircled her arms around his neck as she too dropped her slippers. Nick smiled and Miley smiled back at him. Cupping her face in his hands, he brought their face close and softly kissed her as both of their eyes fluttered close. Miley felt her knees go weak. Nick wrapped his arms around her waist and as they continued to kiss creating a perfectly perfect moment. The beach; under moon and stars; two people alone who were completely in love; kissing. Could it be more perfect? Not in Nick or Miley's opinion.

When air became necessary, they broke apart brething hard and looking into the other's eyes. Blue piercing brown. Brown piercing blue. Smirking slightly; Nick let go of Miley, picked up his shoes and took a step back glancing once more at his wife/love/best friend/mother of his child.

"Race you to the car!" He yelled as he started sprinting, leaving her. Miley picked up her slippers and started running too. She reached the car out of breath to find a smirking Nick who was leaning against it.

"Mr. Gray, that is called cheating." She said still out of breath.

"All's fair in love and war, _Mrs. Gray_." He said with a wink and opened the door for her to get in.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Nick came to a halt at his childhood home. He walked up to the backdoor and knocked quietly. A tired looking Denise Gray opened the door.

"I'm sorry for disturbing, mom." Nick told her appreciatively.

She smiled warmly at her son,"That's Ok, Nick. I love spending time with her. And besides, you two deserve to get away once in a while. I'm proud of both of you very much. Hope you know that."

"I do, thanks mom.."

"She's upstairs sleeping in your room."

Nick nodded and walked up the immensly familiar staircase, walking into his childhood room, memories came flooding back. He couldn't believe that it had been not more than four years ago when he had still lived here. How he would open the window and look straight accross to see Miley doing the same out of her window and they'd blow kisses at each other, how he would chase Frankie around the house, how he and his brothers would fight almost for every little thing. Nick looked at the bed; instantly smiling as his eyes landed on the little sleeping fihure, already in her pajamas. He walked over and slowly picked her up; as she made a noise of protest and stirred slightly, but rested her head on her father's shoulder as he rubbed her back. Holding her; he maneuvered his way downstairs and managed to give his mom a one armed hug, after which she placed a kiss on Nick's cheek as well as on his daughter's.

"Bye mom, I love you." He whispered to her as he stepped out of the house.

"I love you too sweetheart. Take care of yourself, Miley and Patty. Don't overwork yourself, don't--"

"Mom." He whined. "I'm a grown man now, I know what to do."

"That's why you still whine? Kidding, honey. Bye. Tell Miley I asked about her."

"Will do." He walked back to the car and opened the passenger door, Miley looked up from resting her head on the daashboard and smiled. Nick placed the little girl in his wife's arms, where she immediately became cozy and snuggled her head into her mother's stomach making Miley laugh. Walking around to the other side, Nick slipped into the car and started the car after he snuck one last glance at the two people next to him and breathing out a sigh of content, his heart was content.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Where's daddy?" Why is he so late? When is he gonna come?" Patty was full of questions the next day.

"I don't know sweetheart... let's wait. That's all we can do." Miley told her as both of them sat waiting for Nick to come home.

Nick had told them that he would be there at 5 to take them out as he promised. But it was 5:45 and Nick had not arrived yet. Miley had tried calling him, but his phone had been switched off. Starting to worry, she had called the studio where she was informed that Nick didn't want to talk to anyone at the moment. Now, mother and daughter were starting to get frustrated.

"Daddy is in sooo much trouble when he gets home!" Patty said while huffing angrily.

She is darn right, Miley thought as she flipped the channels without even watching it. He was in SO much trouble when he got home.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

**A/N: Wow, this one is more than 2,000 words! That is a biiig improvement for me. From 600 to 2,000. Yay! Lol. **

**Please review and tell me what you think. It takes less than even two minutes, but I worked on this for hours. And since I'm new, I'm not confident. Please reveiw! And thanks for reading! **

**Peace! :D**


	4. Crash!

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Nothing. Nothing. Nothing.**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Hey, can I speak to Nick Gray please?" Miley asked into the phone to the receptionist at the studio, around 7. Patty had started crying when Nick hadn't showed up even two hours later. She was extremely sensitive, like her father. Now, she lay with her head hidden in Miley's lap as Miley gently stroked her hair trying to calm her down.

"Who's this?"

"Miley Gray."

"Oh, hey Mrs. Grey. I'll ask him to pick it up."

"Thanks."

After a minute she picked it up again. "I'm sorry. But he says he can't talk to anyone at the moment. You could leave a message."

"Oh, really? Can you please tell him that his wife and daughter are never talking to him again?" She said, getting really, really angry.

"Um… Sure." The receptionist said not wanting to experience the bad side of Miley.

- - -

Finally, at 12 midnight, Nick walked out of the studio and made his way warily to the reception.

"Hey, Mr. Jonas. You have a note."

"Oh. From whom?"

She just handed him a paper with the message on it. Nick's eyes widened as he read it as he remembered his promise. He slapped his head in frustration. He couldn't believe that he had forgotten. He knew he was in a LOT of trouble. He sighed and sited the notebook back on the desk.

"Thanks." He told the lady before heading out and climbing into his vehicle. He started the car and drove home. In ten minutes or so, he was there. He pulled into the driveway, and got down nervously. Hoping they would be slumbering, he slipped the key into the lock, unlocking the door and walked inside, making as little clamor as possible. After he had slipped his shoes off, he walked into the living room to find Miley sleeping while lying back on the sofa and Patty snoozing on her, her head resting on her mother's upper body.

Smiling; he walked over to them and gently lifted Patty onto his arms and made his way up to her room. He laid her down on the bed and pulled the covers up watching her stir a little. After she had settled down, he left after shutting off the lights and door. Nick walked down the stairs to find Miley awake. Uh-oh, he was in trouble! Nick smiled at her nervously, she just glared at him. He sat down next to her and took her hand only for her to snatch it away instantaneously. _Ouch! _

"Mi, I'm sorry."

"Sorry doesn't cut it, Nick. You promised and broke it."

"Miles, I was busy. I was working."

"Oh, so work is more important than me and Patty? Good to know!" Miley got up heatedly.

"Miley… I forgot. I made a mistake. I'm human too, you know." He said as he took hold of her arm and spinned her around.

Miley sighed. "Yeah. I do know that." Sigh. "I'm sorry."

Shaking his head, Nick embraced Miley in his arms and held her close," _I'm_ Sorry."

- - -

The next morning, Nick woke up first, which was very unusual. Looking over at his beautiful wife, he couldn't help but smile when he looked at her in her serene state, her chest rising and falling in a rhythm as she lay there with her eyes closed. Slowly, he slipped out of her arms and walked into the bathroom, picking a towel up on his way.

- - -

An hour later, Nick walked back into the room with a smile content on his face. He had accomplished getting forgiven by Patty. Walking over to Miley, who was still sleeping, he leaned down and placed a gentle kiss on her closed eyelid, his lips lingering or just a second. Her eyes fluttered open as they adjusted to the bright sunlight. A groggy smile crawled its way onto her face as her gaze landed on the figure standing in front of her. He smiled back at her.

"Morning, my love that I adore so much."

"Mhhmm," she sat up as he sat down next to her. Miley leaned her head on Nick's shoulder. "You should go apologize to your daughter."

"Done." He beamed.

Lifting her head up; she looked at him,"How?"

"Weeeelll," Miley's eyebrow shot up. "I bribed her." He answered straightforwardly making her chuckle that chuckle he loved so dearly. Suddenly, Miley's phone blared her ringtone before she picked it and pressed 'answer'.

"Hello? Oh, hey Lils. What's up?" She waited for a little while as the person on the other end spoke."Sure… Bye, see ya later!" She said with pleasure before ending the call.

"What was that?" Nick asked her.

"Oh, nothing. Lilly wanted to know if I would go shopping with her later on… I said yes."

"But what about me?"

"You wanna come shopping?" she asked him; baffled.

"Huh, what? No."

"Then…?"

"If you go, who's gonna keep me company? I even called the studio and told them I wouldn't be there today."

"I'm only leaving later. And plus I suggest you take Patty out for some quality time alone."

Nick sighed. "Ok." Miley gave him a tiny beam before leaning over and placing a chaste kiss on his cheek after which she got up and walked into her closet to get ready for the day.

- - -

"Hey Lilly!" Miley chirped as she walked into her best friend's house that evening.

"Hey Miles!" Lilly greeted back.

"How's it goin'?"

Lilly laughed. "Why in such a god mood?"

Miley just shrugged as Lilly raised an eyebrow silently teasing her. "Suuurree."

"What?"

Lilly just shook her head with a smirk on her face, "Nothing."

"So, ready to go?" Miley asked her as she nodded.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

(Five months later)

"So, Miley. How's recording going?" Ashley, Kevin's wife asked. They –Miley, Lilly, Ashley—were having some 'Only girls' time at Ashley's house after she had forced Kevin out of the house. Miley was currently working on a fresh album and was very hectic.

"It's going great!"

"That's good." Ashley said at the same time as taking a sip of coffee.

"It really takes up a lot of time, but its load of fun! But, the time I with Patty and Nick is gradually becoming less. I take Patty to the studio with me sometimes, and—"she was talking animatedly before stopping unexpectedly.

"What's wrong?" questioned Lilly; concerned. Miley shook her head as her hand flew to her mouth.

"Are you Ok?"

Miley just stood up and bolted to the bathroom where Ashley and Lilly heard her empty her stomach. They heard the tap being opened then came out a flustered looking Miley. She sat down on the couch feeling slightly giddy as the other two shot her quizzical glances.

"What?" she asked them noticing the looks on their faces.

"Miley, are yo—"

"Hey, if somebody throws up, doesn't mean they're pregnant!"

"We didn't say you were." Replied a rather amused Lilly.

"You think this is funny?!"

"Oh god."

"I'm sure it's nothing. Nick cooked breakfast this morning. I knew I shouldn't have let him! Yeah, that's what made me throw up!" she rambled trying to convince herself more than the others.

"Miley, Miley!" Lilly yelled trying to get her attention. "Are you sure you're fine?" she asked as she struggled to keep from laughing when Miley fleetingly turned to look at her best friend. It's not that Miley did not want another baby, she was just taken aback. They hadn't talked about it or anything. A smile tugged at the corner of her mouth as she contemplated about it.

"Hello, Miley. You there?" Ashley asked she snapped her fingers in Miley's face whilst trying to fetch her back to planet earth.

"Huh? What? Oh, sorry." _Reality check, Miley. You don't know anything for sure_, she told herself before wiping the smile of her face and looking at the two who were looking at her with troubled looks.

- - -

Miley waved to her best friends while making her way to her car, a huge smile spread across her face thinking about the little addition to their family growing in her stomach. Lilly and Ashley waved back and mouthed a 'good luck' for telling Nick. Miley nodded and blissfully shouted back, "Thanks! Bye!" and started the engine, backing out of the driveway.

- - -

Nick carried the now two year old Patty into their house, and turned on the lights in the living room. They had been out to have a father/daughter bonding time, or a more suitable title would be: Nick spoiling Patty time. He dropped the little girl gently to the floor and she sprinted off to the TV to watch "spongy." Nick laughed and made his way into back to his car and brought the pizza they had got for dinner and placed it on the kitchen counter. He walked back into the living room and sat down next to his daughter as she snuggled into his side enjoying the warmth of her father as they waited to for Miley to get back from hanging out with Lilly and Ashley. Nick couldn't wait to see her, considering they hadn't seen her since the morning.

- - -

Miley turned on the radio and shifted in her car seat to find a more comfortable position. 'When you look me in the eyes' by the gray brothers came on and Miley smiled thinking of the coincidence. She remembered when Nick had written this, it had been a little over than two years ago (**A/N: I know that's not true, just for the story. Ok?), **when he had asked her to marry him. At first, he didn't want to make it public, but after a little forcing from Miley, he had done it. Miley hummed along to the song that she knew so well and continued driving home.

All of a sudden, Miley's eyes widened in astound and trepidation. Coming straight towards her from the opposite direction was a van. A van that was being recklessly driven. Mile's panic mounted as she recounted that the guy was driving on the incorrect side of the road. The van swiveled from side to side. This was not going too well. Miley tried to budge out of the way, but somehow she had gone numb and couldn't do anything. As the van neared her, she closed her eyes and pictured the two people that were waiting for her at home. If only they knew her terrible circumstances right now.

Then, it all happened in a bat an eyelid:

CRASH!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**A/N: I was never going to update this, but I just suddenly had the urge to do it. I had already written more than half, so I figured why not?  
And also, I must admit it's because of you, Sina. You told me how much you loved it, and I hated to disappoint you. So… this is for you. I love you, girl.  
I don't know when I'm gonna update again, but I do know that, the more the reviews are that I get, the faster it will be.  
So REVIEW!  
-- Sara. :]]]**


	5. At Sixteen

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything used in this story. Everything is copyrighted and belongs to their rightful owners. **

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Time was passing by and soon enough it had become eight o' clock. An hour later than Miley had promised to be home. Nick had fed Patty and put her to bed because the little girl didn't have anymore energy to stay awake after their extremely eventful day. "Where's mommy?" she had asked with oh- so innocent look as her father tucked her into her blankets and located a gentle kiss to her forehead. "She's—she's out with aunt Lilly and aunt Ashley, she'll be back soon—" he smiled reassuringly "—I'll tell her she's a bad girl for not coming home earlier to see Patty." He teased and touched the tip of her nose making her giggle.

She shook her tiny little head and said, "Mommy's not a bad girl…" Nick smiled at how defensive the little child was of her mother as she kissed his cheek and yawned. He hummed a lullaby into her ears until she fell asleep, which didn't take too long; turned off the illumination in the room and walked out after which he shut the door delicately making sure he didn't make a big clatter. Then Nick walked down the stairs and called Miley's cell phone, since he was getting apprehensive. His brow creased in foreboding when she failed to answer her phone. Plopping down on the couch, Nick turned the TV on to a random channel and closed his eyes, barely paying attention to what was playing on the screen in front of him.

An hour or two afterward, Nick had fallen into a slight slumber in the same position, the TV still on. The noise of his phone ringing made him jump up in startle. Realizing it was just the obnoxious ringing of his phone; he sat up rubbing his tired eyes and blearily reached for the phone. Seeing that the TV was still on, he picked up the remote control and turned it off before pressing the answer button his phone. "Hello…?" he said into the phone unaware of who it was given that he had not checked the caller I.D.

However, the unfamiliar voice on the other end of the call made him sit straight. "Nick Grey?" the rigid voice of a woman asked. "Um…Yeah." "We have some appalling news…" the stranger said. "W-what's wrong?" He had a nagging feeling that something was tremendously wrong. He closed his eyes and braced himself for whatever the bad news would be. "Miley Grey… Your wife has unfortunately met with an accident." "What?!" he screamed into the phone; his eyes were wide with tremor. The faceless stranger sighed sadly, "We're sorry to have to inform such ill-fated news. She was brought in by a gentleman about half an hour ago…"

Nick was so close to hyperventilating as he chocked out a thank you and the receptionist –he had been told by her— ended the call. Taking a deep breath, Nick tried to steady himself even though his eyes had already moistened when he thought about the pain that Miley might be going through at this very moment. He couldn't put up with it anymore, he had to see her. He stood up and picked his phone up from its fallen point on the floor and hastily dialed Joe's number.

"Yo bro!" the quirky as usual Joe greeted.

"J-Joe…" Nick managed to make out.

Joe's smile slipped right off as he recognized the penitence in his brother's voice. "Nick, what's wrong?" he asked, out of the blue sitting up straight. Lilly looked at him like 'what?' and he just shot her a somber look and shrugged.

"Mil-Miley…" Nick was barely able to make out these words.

"What's wrong with Miley?!" He exclaimed causing Lilly to echo the identical query.

"She— accident —I, "he took a deep breath again. "Joe, could you or Lilly come over and take care of Patty? Miley—she's been in an accident and I-I need to be at the hospital." He managed to say without breaking down.

"WHAT?!" Joe yelled in astound, but right away realizing what Nick must be going through, he calmly agreed and hung up. As soon as possible, they arrived at Nick and Miley's. Lilly, after being forced by Joe agreed to stay at home and Nick and Joe drove to the hospital.

Walking in, he immediately remembered all the times he had been in this white-walled building. He could still remember them all clearly. Some of them had been sad trips, while the others happy. This was definitely on the sorrow side. Nick had been here when he had found out that he had been diagnosed with diabetes, something that had seemed so dreadful at the time. They had been here when they found out Miley's grandmother was passing away. Those were the sad times. Nick could also remember the numerous times they had come in for check-ups at the period of Miley's pregnancy and of course when they're little angel had been born.

"Nick…Nick!" Joe shook him as he snapped out of his daydream. "Come on." Joe said and walked forward leaving Nick to follow him still in denial that something had happened to Miley. They walked into the hallway and Nick slouched down on one of the plastic seats outside which he assumed was Miley's hospital room. Joe settled himself opposite to Nick and shook his leg impatiently.

"Don't you think we should tell everybody else?" Joe asked his miserable brother.

"No."

"Why not?"

"God, she's not DEAD, Joe!" Nick yelled. Joe blinked in alarm, Nick never yelled. Not at any person. He was always the one to deal any situation, no matter how awful it was, with cool and tranquil. Something everybody admired him for.

"Nick, cam down. I wasn't saying anything. I was just suggesting that we inform our family."

Nick sighed and sunk down deeper into his chair. "I'm sorry. It's just that, she-she-, "he gave up trying to make conversation and merely nodded at Joe telling him that he could call everybody. Nick closed his eyes once again as his mind drifted off to thoughts of Miley while Joe walked away to convey the terrible news to everyone.

In Nick's mind, the blissful times that they had had from the time they had met, which was at fourteen, kept replaying, one of them was a cute incident that had taken place at the backyard of Miley's childhood home:

"_Miley! Stop running!" A sixteen-year-old Nick chased after a brunette of the similar age. Miley turned momentarily and struck her tongue out at him resembling a four-year-old making Nick laugh. Nick finally caught up with her and slipped an arm around her slim waist. Miley laughed as Nick pulled her against him. Her eyes sparkling with the thrill of merely living, and spending it with a supportive family, friends and finally after a long seek out… the boy of her dreams._

_Miley squealed as they both fell onto the grassy soil of the backyard at the Stewart household. Miley on top of Nick. He smiled up at her, clearly enjoying their current arrangement which would have been proven to be tremendously embarrassing and awkward if someone just opened the back door and simply walked out. Nick smirked at Miley as she playfully rolled her eyes. Nick leaned closer to her and closed his eyes as she leaned closer too. Only Nick's face was covered with sand the very next instant. Miley quickly got up and sprinted off before Nick could get up. He opened his eyes, brushing the grains of sand away._

"_Oh. It's on, Stewart." He said while getting up and chasing her for the second time that hour. The first time was that she had smashed chocolate icing all over his face. The second substance she found proved to be even more unpleasant. God, this girl loved to rub stuff on his face making him sticky, dirty and disgusting. Grimacing, Nick stopped at the tap to wash his face before continuing his earlier task of chasing his mischievous girlfriend around. _

"_Déjà vu, huh?" he questioned when once again they had fallen down on the grass and leaned into kiss. But Nick backed away as she looked at him in confusion. "What's wrong?" she wanted to know, her nose crinkling in the most adorable way. Nick laughed, "You might rub something onto my face all over again…" Miley giggle causing him to automatically smile, "Don't worry, I've had as much as necessary of that." She winked at him as she slightly leaned forward once again. Her cold palms resting against his cheek and his arms encircled her petite waist. _

_But once again, all of a sudden, Miley was shaking him violently, shouting, "Nick, Nick! Snap out of it!" _He frowned, this was not something he could remember happening after that. He remembered them sharing a passionate kiss after which, like they had predicted, Miley's dad walked out and stood there staring at them upset. After getting lectured by him, a red faced Nick had left for home. "Nick, sweetie…" he snapped out of it and realized that it had been his mother shaking.

"Huh?" he muttered like little child lost in a massive carnival.

"Honey, the doctor's here…"

"Oh…" Was all he could say.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**A/N: Hey guys. Yeah, I know this is super short, and like, bleh, but I'm sorry. I don't like it that much but I wanted to get this out and I couldn't write anymore, because I'm kinda having a headache. :[  
But you know how you can make it better? By REVIEWING!**

**So, REVIEW! I'd love you for the rest of my life if you did. Lol. JK. But seriously, RVEIW! :]**


	6. See Mommy?

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything used in this story. Everything belongs to their rightful owners.**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Nick looked around and was surprised to see that almost all of their family was there. He had been preoccupied in his little flashback world to have noticed them coming in. Nick stood up and looked at the white-coated middle aged looking man who appeared to be looking down at his clipboard, his face in deep concentration. Praying that Miley would be fine, Nick cleared his throat and the doctor looked up and smiled slightly. Just to be polite, Nick returned it weakly.

"Um…" the doctor started. Nick closed his eyes momentarily. "How is she, doctor?" "Oh, she's-she's doing pretty good." Nick's eyes lit up upon hearing this. "Really?" The doctor nodded briefly and looked at his clipboard again. Pushing his glasses up on his thin nose, he looked up once more at all the anticipating people and said, "She's currently unconscious, though. We don't know how long it will take her to regain consciousness." The sparkle faded from Nick's eyes as he heard this.

Nobody spoke. They were afraid of what they might find out if they said anything. "You mean like a c-coma?" Joe, deciding to be the brave one since nobody else seemed to be able to, asked the question running through everyone's minds. Nick gulped fearing what might come next. "No…" there was a chorus of relieved sighs. "No, not a coma. She's just unconscious and might not wake up for about maybe even a few weeks." "Isn't that what a coma is…?" Joe requested again. "This is different," the doctor replied, shaking his head, "A coma would have been much more serious." "Oh…"

"I—could I, maybe, see her?" Nick asked hopefully. "No. Not yet. I don't think that would be a wise decision." Nick sighed; he had been expecting this, "Why not?" "Because, I don't think any of _you _are ready to see her…" "But you just said she's going to be fine." Joe piped up again. "Yes. But however, she is in pretty bad shape—, "this made Nick cringe "—bandages and all… And I think it would be best if you let her rest for now. Just give her a day or so." "O-ok…"

The doctor then walked away into his office, his nose still buried into his clipboard. Halfheartedly, he walked over to the half tinted glass wall separating the hospital room and the waiting room, which was now clear of curtains, and peeped in the interior. Although he couldn't make out extremely clearly, Nick's heart dropped at the sight of Miley. She rest there, bandages covering her entire body making her already fragile frame look even more broken. His eyes brimmed with tears, and his heart broke at the sight. _If I ever find him, I'm going to kill that bustard that crashed her!_ Nick thought furiously and his fists balled.

He slumped down on a seat again before he could shatter anything and put his face in his hands. His mother sat down next to him and wrapped an arm around his shoulder; rubbing his back in console. "She's going to be fine, honey." "I hope so, mom. I really do… I can't think of a life without her."

- - - -

Nick walked into his house, in the morning the next day. He still hadn't been allowed to see Miley. He had stayed there all night while the others had all gone home, the hospital allowed only one person to stay overnight. After being forced by his parents and Miley's parents that morning for him to go home, Nick had reluctantly agreed after they had promised to call if they got any news and to take care of Miley while he was away.

Now as he slipped the key into the keyhole and walked into his house, he heard a voice yell from the kitchen. "Patty Gray, put that down and get back here!" Nick laughed slightly and walked in to see his daughter giving Lilly a hell of a bad time. She was running around as Lilly chased her holding her food in her hands. Lilly looked up and smiled at Nick, "Hey, Nick. Any news?" Nick shook his head sadly only for his frown to be replaced by a laugh as Patty –not having noticed him—ran into his leg and stumbled backward. He picked her up and she threw his arms around his neck and squealed, "Nicky!" Nick stared at her in fake astonishment and she giggled.

- - - -

After Lilly had left, Nick took Patty up to give her a bath. When they were done, Nick wrapped Patty's tiny little frame in her "Hello Kitty" towel and carried her back into the room. "Daddy?" She called as he gently dropped her onto the bed after having clothed her. "Yeah princess?" "Where's mommy?" There was the question Nick had been dreading. "Um…she's gone to—somewhere." Patty's nose crinkled in the most adorable way. "Why? You said she'd be here today…" her eyes held an accusing glare.

Lifting her onto his arms as she snuggled into him, Nick whispered. "I know, and I'm sorry. But mommy has a very important job to take care of. She said she's sorry and that she misses her little Patty." Her eyes lit up. "Really? Can I talk to her?" "Um…not now. I told you, she's very busy." "Oh… Ok." She hesitantly settled. Nick smiled at her trying to tell her everything was all right and kissed her check deftly. She laid her head on his shoulder and Nick breathed a sigh of relief that at least for now that subject had been put to rest, he knew the little girl wouldn't be able to handle seeing her mother like that.

- - - -

The next day, Nick was finally allowed to see Miley. He walked into the room as quietly as possible. But as the door swung shut, his own footsteps sounded like thunder to him. The bandages had become perceptibly reduced, Nick was thankful about this. He shuffled closer to the bed and sat down on a chair next to her bed, the beeping of the equipment and their breathing the only noises in the room. Nick gently ran a thumb along the back of Miley's undamaged hand. It felt so good and relieving to be able to be touching her silky smooth skin again.

He picked her hand up vigilantly and kissed it, a tear falling onto it. It wounded him to see her like this. But he knew he had to stay tough, for everybody. Miley would want him to be. Closing his eyes; he breathed deeply and whispered hoping that she would hear him, "I love you, Miley…"

- - - -

By that evening, Patty had grown intolerant. She started throwing a tantrum asking to see Miley. Nick had attempted to try and soothe her down, but in vain. Finally he had given in to her beseeching eyes that more or less on no account failed to make him give in. She was clinging onto her father's neckline as she inaudibly whimpered as he took her out to the car, regretting ever saying Ok. He didn't how Patty was going to see her mother at her current condition.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**A/N: The medical part in the beginning? Yeah, I DO know those are all a bunch of lies. Lol. Excuse my poor scientific knowledge, but I don't study science and suck at it. I'm no doctor! You guys didn't want coma and I wanted her to be unconscious for a little while so it's… semi-coma. :]]  
So, whatever it was that was wrong, I'm sorry, but it's just a story. But you knew that. (;])  
Once again, didn't read through, and I know there might be mistakes. Just ignore them.  
This one was even shorter and worse than the before one. Sorry again…? But hey, at least they're coming out faster! You gotta make some sacrifices to gain some things. :] Lol, Just kidding. I seriously didn't like this one, but that doesn't matter if YOU did, so I hope you did. But I always say that blah, blah, blah…**

…**blah, blah, blah, REVIEW!**


	7. Baby Trouble

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything used in this story. Everything belongs to their rightful owners.**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Nick carried Patty out to the car, and let her gently drop onto the back seat. Making sure the child lock was on, he slipped into the driver's seat. Running his hand through his curls; Nick sighed wishing that all would go well.

- - -

Nick drove into the hospital parking lot and parked the car. After having gotten out, he picked Patty up as she regained her position from before by clinging onto his neck. There was a bunch of paparazzi out there, and Patty had never been comfortable around them. They were all screaming their names and asking if Miley was awake yet. Patty began crying and quarried her head deeper into Nick's shoulder; he chafed her tiny back as Nick made his way into the hospital as fast as he could.

Two pairs of eyes instantaneously looked up at them as they entered the waiting room. Joe shook his head in return to Nick's eager look telling him that there had not been much progress since last night when they had learnt that some more of the bandages were being detached. "Why'd you bring Patty?!" A frazzled Lilly mouthed so that Patty wouldn't hear. Nick shrugged powerlessly. "She wouldn't stop crying asking for Miley… and she used the eyes on me." He added lamely.

Sensing the awkwardness in the room, Joe walked to the fore and smiled at the petite girl nestled in her father's arms. "Hey, munchkin!" He said trying to make his voice sound merry. But instead of recurring him a smile and jumping into his arms like she would have any other day, she squirmed in Nick's arms as she turned away from him and hid her face in her father's shoulder once more; not even cracking a smile.

"Daddy, I wanna see mommy!" she began to get even more edgy. Nick started to walk towards the room. Opening the door softly, he walked into the room. Sensing the change in the atmosphere, Patty unveiled her face to look around the new surroundings. Nick sat down on the chair that he had occupied the day before with Patty on his lap. Miley's bandages were reducing day by day. Right now, her head and a hand were the only parts bandaged. Patty gazed up at Nick, confusion in her eyes. This surprised Nick, he had been expecting her to cry. But maybe it was that the mere sight of her mother was a console. Or maybe she didn't comprehend the jeopardy Miley had prior to been. After all, she was yet exceptionally little.

Patty reached out and let her fingers run diagonally Miley's cheek. Getting pleasure from the feeling of the porcelain skin of her mother's, a trivial smile tugged at the corners of her mouth. Nick gently stroked her arm and she twisted to look up at him, her smile growing. Nick smiled back and she returned her focus to her beloved mother.

Suddenly, she frowned and looked up once more at Nick. "Daddy, why isn't mommy talking to me? What is she doing?" this caught him off guard. He hadn't thought about how he was going to explain all of this to an almost three-year-old. Nick mentally cursed himself for this before drawing a fake smile on his face once again and looked down at the toddler. "Um… S-she's sleeping, sweetheart." "Oh…why now?" she asked looking like she had understood. "Because she's tired." "Can we wake her up?" she asked her father hopefully. Nick shook his head, "No, we can't." Her brow crinkled in adorable confusion, "Why not? She'll be happy to see us." She sure was smart for her size. "No, Patty. Mommy's tired and needs to rest. Don't be stubborn, princess." He begged desperately. Patty nodded reluctantly.

After another fifteen minutes or so of them both staring at the figure in front of them slumber, Nick got up to depart. "No!" Patty protested loudly. "Shh...!" Nick warned her. "Can we stay here a little more?" she asked her eyes entreating. "Baby girl, we have to go home now." "No. I wanna stay here with mommy!" she replied obdurately folding her arms. "Patty…" Nick warned her austerely as her gaze dropped to the tiled floor ashamed that she was being a 'bad girl'. Looking up, she took Nick's hand and said solemnly, "Sorry daddy." After which they walked out after Nick had stolen one last glance at his unconscious wife.

Looking up at their smiling faces, a surprised Lilly asked, "How'd it go?" "To my surprise, very well." Nick replied as he smiled before running after his daughter who had, at the sight of the vending machine, let go of his hand and run in the direction.

- - - -

Nick sat in the doctor's petite office the next day, his leg bouncing in impatience. He was extremely bothered about what the doctor had to say, for, when the doctor had walked out briskly and asked to see Nick privately, he had sounded pretty concerned. "Is everything alright, doctor?" Nick asked fearing what the answer might be. "I'm afraid not." He responded briefly. Nick's heart dropped at this. "W-what's wrong? Is Miley Ok?" he prompted once again.

The doctor looked up at Nick, "Did you know that your wife had been pregnant?" Nick's face froze. He was overwhelmed with joy, "Really?" he asked her. Then realization dawned on him as the smile slipped of his face. Something was wrong. "I'm extremely sorry to say this, but unfortunately, the baby has been miscarried." "W-what?" Nick whispered in astound. He couldn't believe this was happening.

Nick's eyes moistened as he looked up at the doctor. Mumbling an incoherent 'thanks' to him, Nick stood up and walked out numbly. His family looked up at him with anxiety. "Nick, honey, what happened?" his mother asked. "M-Miley was pregnant…" he said looking at the floor, still not having recovered from the shock. "That's grea—wait, _was_?" Lilly asked as she grasped what was going on. Nick nodded forlornly and looked away, unable to look at anyone. Silence engulfed the room as Nick sank into a chair.

Another ten minutes or so passed in silence, each engrossed in their own thoughts. Wiping a tear and sniffing; Nick looked up. "It's Ok, guys." He said sincerely as all the others turned to acknowledge him in startle. "All I care about at the moment is for Miley to wake up, baby or no baby. We already have a beautiful daughter and if god didn't want us to have another one right at the present, then that's how it's going to be. I'm content with what I do have. Really. " His mother smiled proudly at how grown up her son was as she got up to hug him, followed by everyone else.

- - - -

"Hey, Miles…" Nick whispered as he entered her room the following day, sitting down on his usual spot. He took her hand and gently ran his thumb across its smooth surface. Smiling, he leaned to delicately brush his lips on her cheek. He could have sworn that as he sat up, that she smiled. Like a little, teeny-weeny smile. But Nick couldn't be sure. It could sure as well have been his imagination.

- - - -

That night, the hospital room was more of a resemblance to a party, a _quiet_ party, minus the music, food and all the other distracting stuff. The whole family was in the room, including Patty. They had been finally been allowed inside as a whole. The doctor had shortly before informed them that Miley could wake up any moment now and they could all not be more ecstatic. Nick currently held a sleeping Patty in his arms as he cradled her tenderly. They all sat in silence, drifting off to their own thoughts. It was so silent that the ticking of the clock could be heard clearly.

"Nicky…?" A strained voice echoed timidly along the room.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**A/N: HEY! SO sorry for the delay. I have a lot to write for, trust me. FIVE stories. :]]  
Anyways, yayyy, Miley's waking up! But sorry for the sadness about the baby. It was kind of a spur of the moment thing that I added it.  
Anywho, hope you liked it. And REVIEW! I'll love you for the rest of my life if you did. Ha-ha. :]]**

…**lalalala, REVIEW! ;]**


	8. Home, Sweet, Home

**A/N: I do not own anything used in this story. Everything belongs to their rightful owners.**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Nicky…?" A strained voice echoed timidly along the room.

All the heads snapped up upon hearing this as they landed on the certain woman lying on the white bed sheets of the hospital bed. A smile instantly drew upon Nick's face. Miley strenuously tried her best to smile back. "Miles... you're-you-re awake." He said in pleasant shock. She nodded slightly. The room suddenly felt like its energy had been charged as everyone started talking at once. A million 'You're awake!'s and 'How are you doing?'s and 'Are you feeling Ok?'s were thrown her way. But the powerful little voice of the youngest creature in the room evaded all as she woke up confused by the noise, still nestled in her father's arms, debating what the big fuss was until she saw her mother sitting up in her bed.

"Mommy!" she cried in excitement as the rest of them fell silent. Matching grins grew on their lips as the older put out her hand and the younger gladly jumped into them. The family watched as Miley planted loving kisses all over her daughter's cute little face and she giggled like crazy. "I missed you momma…" she whispered once they'd calmed down and Patty had buried her head into Miley's stomach, not wanting to let go of her. "I missed you too, baby." Miley replied, her eyes closed in content. They were both so engrossed in each other that they had been completely ignoring everyone else.

A wide grin plastered across his face, Nick cleared his throat light-heartedly. Miley's eyes instantly opened and locked with the chocolate brown ones staring at her, and her smile grew wider – if that was even possible. Her eyes became slightly glassy as his softened. "You didn't miss me…?" he whispered playfully as his eyes watered with emotion as well. She was finally awake. His support system was with him again. She shook her head with a tearful chuckle. "Of course I missed you, silly!" she cried and launched herself into his arms and he held her tight, her head resting safely on his chest.

Wiping a tear away from watching the scene, Lilly walked forward, "Hey Miles." She said. Miley pulled away from her husband to acknowledge her best friend. "Lillypad!" she cried, using her nickname from when they had been little and hugged her making all of them laugh. Joe followed and hugged her, placing a brotherly kiss on her forehead as everybody else then followed their example.

-----

Miley plopped down on the couch at their house the following week and sighed, closing her eyes. She had hated the hospital; it was boring when you had nothing to do but sit and stare at the walls and hope that someone would be here to entertain you soon. She was thankful that she'd finally been discharged. Nick then walked into the house, carrying Miley's bags and other stuff that she had brought to the hospital. Patty sprinted into the house and ran past her parents as Joe chased her. "Give me my wallet back, munchkin!" he yelled while running after the little girl. Miley and Nick laughed at the duo; they never ceased to amuse them.

Noticing the worn-out looking Miley,"Tired?" he asked with a knowing smile and she nodded. Sighing, she closed her eyes and leaned back on the couch. Hospital beds were NOT comfortable. Bring his hands up to her shoulders; Nick massaged them as her eyes closed in contentment. She looked up and smiled at him, "Thanks, Nicky." "Your welcome, Smiley." He sat down next to her and she rested her head on his shoulder. Leaning down, Nick placed a swift kiss on her forehead.

"Patty!" They heard a voice scream from the other end of the house trailed by a loud noise that sounded like someone had fallen down; a painful sounding 'owww,' then followed. The couple winced. Rolling his eyes, Nick stood up, "I'll go see what the two 'babies' are up to now." He said, Miley nodded laughing.

-----

"Sing to me, momma?" Patty put on her most innocent face and looked at her mother with a pouty face. "Of course, sweetie." Miley replied with a chuckle as the little girl's face broke into a toothy grin. Lowering herself on the tiny bed, she wrapped her arms around Patty and she snuggled closer to her.

"…Sleep tight, baby girl." She whispered and released herself from the death grip of those tiny little hands as quietly as possible and stood up. She smiled subconsciously as she observed the actions of her little one. Miley watched as Patty shifted around and finally settled as her little fists got hold of her teddy bear and pulled it closer to her.

A pair of strong arms wrapped around Miley from behind breaking her from her trance. Miley almost screamed in shock but immediately felt a hand go up to her mouth. Realizing that it was only Nick, she calmed down. They walked out of the room and Nick slid the door shut. Miley leaned against the wall, "Gosh Nick!" she exclaimed, hitting his chest playfully. "Owww. Hey, don't hit me there, it's going to hurt you, because you're there." He said, placing his hand on his heart with fake seriousness. "Mr. Cheesy." Miley stated playfully and ruffled his hair.

Nick smiled, "But that's why you love me, right?" Miley rolled her eyes teasingly but solemnly replied, "Yes. I love you." Nick smiled big. Miley traced his lips with her index finger coyly as Nick's eyebrow raised playfully. Leaning closer, "I love you too… more than you'll ever guess." Nick whispered on her lips. Their eyes locked, and the current that flowed between brown and blue was overwhelming. Miley's hands shot up and grabbed a fistful of Nick's shirt and brought him unbelievably close as her lips attacked his passionately.

-----

"Nick, can I talk to you?" Lilly asked the next day. "Um… sure…?" He said looking up from tickling Patty who lay on his lap. "Um… Miley, could-could you go get some, uh… water for me. Thanks." Lilly stated, not waiting for an answer. "Yeah, sure…?" Miley confusedly stood up and walked into the kitchen to obtain the glass of water.

Lilly turned back to face her brother-in-law quickly, "When are you gonna tell Miley about the baby?" she asked. Nick froze. "I-I don't know…" "You—" Lilly began. "Does she even have to know, Lils? It won't hurt her if she doesn't know. And plus… I-I have no idea how to tell her." Lilly sighed. "Nick, you know you have to. You know you can't keep it from her forever." "I know… but…Ugh." Nick stuttered helplessly, running a hand through his curls.

"Nick—" Lilly began once again. "It's going to kill her, Lils. I just know it. She'll be exasperated if she knew that she'd lost the baby at the accident. And—"He was cut off by the noise of glass colliding with the floor. The two of them turned to find a devastated looking Miley staring at them, her eyes wide.

"I-I what…?" she whispered.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**A/N: Long time, no read, huh? Lol. Sorrryyyy! I just got caught up on writing for 'Playing Cupid'.  
But, I made myself write this. I like it, but not the way it's written. And I'm sorry for not proof-reading, just not in the mood. So, sorry for any mistakes you might have come across! Haha. :]] Still studying for exams a LOT. Updates are gonna be REALLY slow. So sorry, but I need to get good grades, and I suck at Math! :p**

**Well, please, REVIEW.**


	9. Birthday, Hyper, Nemo!

**A/N: I do not own anything used in this story. Everything belongs to their rightful owners.**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"I-I what…?" she whispered.

Nick turned around, panicked that Miley had heard that. "Miley…" Her eyes brimmed with tears. "Lilly, c-could you give us a moment?" Nick asked her. She nodded and mouthed a 'sorry' at them and left. "Nick…" He sighed and looked down.

"I-I killed my baby…?" she questioned to no one in particular. He stood up and walked over to her, "No you didn't." he told her sternly. "Yes, I did. I killed our baby, Nick! I killed our baby!" Miley cried, balling her hands and hitting his chest simultaneously, "And you didn't tell me!" Nick tried to get hold of her hands. She was in her hysterics; and sobbing profusely. "Miley, MILEY!" he yelled finally, trying to get her attention.

She stopped and looked at him, surprised that he had yelled at her. He sighed. "Sorry, I had to so that I could get your attention." He apologized. "Now, sit down." He ordered. She sat down, still looking at him like he intimidated her. He sighed again and sat down next to her. "Now, listen to me. You didn't kill anybody. It was not your mistake, do you get that?" she didn't respond. He sighed again and wrapped his arms around her shoulders.

"B-but why didn't you tell me?" she inquired tearfully. "Because I knew this is how you would act! Just calm down for a moment, alright? Take a deep breath. And just remember, you still have all of us, no matter what."

She immediately broke down once again, burying her head in his chest and sobbing. He stroked her hair lovingly. "Shh, Miles. It's Ok. It'll be Ok." "I hate you." Miley muttered from her position. He smiled slightly, "It doesn't matter cause I still love you." She looked up at him, "Thank you!" she cried and threw her arms around his neck. He hugged her back and rubbed her back soothingly as she continued to wet his shirt with her tears, "Just doing my job."

-----

(About six months later)

"Mommy, mommy, mommy!" A now almost three-year old **(A/N Idk if that's exactly correct. If it isn't, it is now! Haha. Sorry if that was confusing) **Patty came running towards Miley, wrapping her little arms around her legs tightly. Miley laughed, looking down at the excited little girl. "Yes, sweetie?" she questioned. "Daddy says it's my birthday in two weeks!" Miley smiled, leaning down to pick her up, "That's right, my little girl's turning three!" Patty gasped happily and put her hands on her cheek, "Awesome!" Miley laughed, she was defiantly going to end up as an actress when she grew up.

-----

Patty jumped out of her father's arm and ran up to Joe and Lilly as they walked into the house. She was running around telling just about everyone that it was her birthday in two weeks. "Uncle Joe, Aunt Lilly, guess what, guess what, guess what?!" she cried, bouncing up and down. Joe laughed, leaning down to her level, "What, Pat?" "It's my birthday in two weeks!" she cried, throwing her arms around his neck and hugging him before letting go and hugging Lilly's legs. Lilly was currently seven months pregnant, and had a growing belly. Patty put her ear to her stomach while greeting, "Hi Nemo!"

Lilly laughed at the little girl's nickname for her not yet born son. Miley walked in with Nick trailing behind her. She frowned and scolded, "Patty, how many times do I have to tell you that is not his name!" "Sorry mommy… I won't call him that again…" she mumbled, hanging her head, but instantly brightened. Her head shot up and her eyes twinkled as she talked to Lilly's stomach again, "It's my birthday in two weeks, Nemo! I want you to come to my party!"

Miley sighed, shaking her head, "Your daughter's a cheat." She muttered playfully to Nick. He chuckled while whispering back to her defensively, "Well, you cannot deny that she is so hyper because of you. You were the crazy one, not me." He wrapped an arm around her as she rolled her eyes.

"Mommy, can I go out for ice cream with uncle Joe, aunt Lilly, and Ne—" Miley gave her a warning look, "—With uncle Joe and aunt Lilly?" Miley chuckled, nodding. Patty ran out to convey it to her aunt and uncle. Nick shook his head this time, I swear, she is just like you when you were her age." Miley scoffed, "You didn't know me when I was her age." Nick raised an eyebrow, "Do I need to remind you about those ld videos of you once again…?" her eyes widened, "No thanks!" Nick laughed, "Personally, I thought they were very cute." "Of course you did."

Nick laughed as he leaned down to place a kiss on her lips. She smiled, pulling out of his embrace. Nick grabbed her wrist and pulled her back, "We're… alone. Patty's not here." Miley smiled big, "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Nick nodded; they raced to the living room. Miley picked the remote up and pumped her hand up in victory. Nick frowned, sitting next to her. Miley snuggled into him, as they enjoyed watching something other that 'Dora the explorer'.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**A/N: YO! I'm SO sorry about the delay in updates… :( I know I seriously suck. Lol. :p  
And I'm sorry if you expected more of Miley's reaction, sadness… I don't like it. Lol.  
Plus, this was a pretty short chapter, I'm super sorry! I'll try to make them longer.**

**REVIEW, please. Who knows, maybe your reviews will motivate me to write another one pretty soon. ;)**


End file.
